elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaund Motierre
|Base ID = }} Amaund Motierre is a Breton member of the Elder Council, appearing in . He plays a role in the final quests of the Dark Brotherhood questline, seeking the assassination of the current Emperor, Titus Mede II. Personality Amaund appears calm and confident when the Dragonborn first approaches him in the Dark Brotherhood quest "The Silence Has Been Broken." As the questline progresses, he becomes more and more stressed. Locations Motierre hides at Volunruud with his bodyguard Rexus. After the quest "Death Incarnate," he goes to The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. Interactions Whispers in the Dark The Night Mother mentions a man named Amaund Motierre, who hides out at Volunruud, performing the Black Sacrament. She asks her new Listener to seek out Motierre. Threatened by the Night Mother's authority, Astrid asks the Dragonborn not to speak with Motierre, sending them on another contract instead. It is possible for the Dragonborn to speak with Motierre before Astrid gives the next objective. If the player travels to Volunruud right after the Night Mother is first spoken to, rather than have Astrid tell the Dragonborn to get quests from Nazir, Motierre will be waiting for the player as if the next quest has begun. Rexus will give the sealed letter as well as the valuable amulet, and the Dragonborn can choose to keep it or give it to Astrid to continue with the quest. The Silence Has Been Broken If the Dragonborn chose to do the side contracts rather than listen to the Night Mother, then eventually, Astrid changes her mind and sends the Dragonborn to meet Motierre, who states that he wants the Emperor killed. Rexus will give the Dragonborn the sealed letter and the amulet, the same way that would occur in "Whispers in the Dark" if the Dragonborn went to Motierre first. The Dragonborn reports back to Astrid, who takes the letter and instructs them to speak to Delvin Mallory to appraise the amulet. Hail Sithis! After a failed assassination attempt on Titus Mede II and the near destruction of the Dark Brotherhood, the Dragonborn follows the Night Mother's instructions to find Amaund Motierre, who has relocated to the The Bannered Mare, and discover the location of the Emperor to complete the contract. Motierre sends the Dragonborn to The Katariah, the Emperor's personal ship, still anchored in Solitude Harbor. He will also mention that Commander Maro is located at the East Empire Company Warehouse. The Dragonborn kills the Emperor, whose final wish is to have whoever set up the contract killed. After returning to Motierre, he will instruct the Dragonborn to return to Volunruud to pick up their reward: 20,000 , which is located in an urn in the original chamber that Motierre and Rexus were in. After collecting the reward, the Dragonborn has the option to kill Motierre. Doing so gives the advantage of collecting a few rare gems from his corpse, as well as possibly receiving an inheritance from him. Dialogue Quotes *''"You may go now..."'' – If left in dialogue *"But we had a deal..." – If killed after assassinating the Emperor Gallery Amaund Motierre.jpg|Amaund Motierre after the death of Titus Mede II. Trivia *The voice of Amaund Motierre is provided by video-game sound designer and music composer Alexander Brandon, who also voiced Ancano. *Babette mentions that the surname "Motierre" is a very wealthy, powerful, and old name in Tamriel, existing even before she became a vampire three hundred years ago. **In , Francois Motierre contacted the Dark Brotherhood to stage his assassination to fool an Argonian named Hides-His-Heart. *Throughout the Emperor assassination questline, Motierre makes repeated references to momentous changes in the Empire's policies that the death of Titus Mede II will bring. It is unknown what kind of changes those will be. *Amaund Motierre changes his appearance drastically over the Dark Brotherhood questline, going from a finely groomed man with long hair and a ponytail to a grizzled, short-haired, bearded man wearing fine clothes. *Killing Motierre in the Bannered Mare is rather difficult without attracting attention. The use of melee weapons or offensive spells will alert the patrons in the bar, causing a bounty of 1,000 septims. The best option is squeezing into the corner furthest (to the left) from Motierre, on top of a table, then killing him with a crouched sneak-attack when it shows the Dragonborn as "hidden." Remember to shut the door beforehand. *Amusingly, Motierre can still utter his final words even when decapitated, shot in the head or disintegrated. *If resurrected using Dead Thrall and then killed, he will speak his final words again. *Motierre will momentarily become highly excited when told of the Emperor's death, especially when talking about the player's reward, with great emphasis on the word "money." Appearances * de:Amaund Motierre es:Amaund Motierre fr:Amaund Motierre pl:Amaund Motierre pt:Amaund Motierre ru:Амон Мотьер Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Councilors Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: The Pale Characters